Vanguard Dead
by KaisakiTokura
Summary: Hey this is my crossover aichi and other attend Fujimi high school but something wrong all studien turned into zombie but there mystery the vanguard turned into weapon there new friend name takashi and other remember i don't know own CFV and H.O.T.D.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my crossover of cardfight vangaurd and highschool of the dead what happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov**

Aichi and other walking alone on hallway on Fujimi High school it was normal day after all but something wrong

"Weird what happen are studien right"Aichi said

"Yeah it make me creep i heard screaming are studien"Shingo said

"Yeah what happen are teacher is he say "Ahhhh don't bite and don't eat me AHHH"that it right"Naoki said

"I know that it make creepy"misaki said

"Hey something over there"Kourin said

She was Pointing studien was walking difficult

"Yeah your right"Aichi said

"Hey are your are studien please responed us i want to know what happen here!"Naoki yelled

Then studien turned head but they saw something and they got scare

"Um...It something wrong?"Aichi ask with shaking

They saw studien have Blood allover his skin and his eye are grey and even mouth have blood.

"It not like are human"Kai said

Studien start his mouth open he try bite and he ran and they screamed and they ranning.

"What going on"Aichi ask

"I don't know..."Shingo

~Another hallway~

Takashi heard the scream even Rei

"Hey Rei do you heard that"Takashi ask

"Yeah i heard that i think are studien are trouble let go"Rei exclaimed

"Yeah..."

They start to ran

~Back went aichi and other place~

They still ran because studien try bite and aichi saw the room

"Let hide there"Aichi said he was pointing door

"Those are club right"Misaki Ask

Aichi nodded

"Okay Let in there"Kourin said

Everyone enter and he close door quickly before he enter.

"That was close what going on"Aichi ask

"I don't know"Naoki said

"It make me creep"Misaki said

"Me too"Kourin replied

Kai went window to look all his studien and He shock

"What wrong kai"Aichi ask

"Aichi,everyone take a look this"Kai said

Aichi and other went window beside kai and they shock,they saw all studien got more injure and bite by zombie and all studien yelled

"Please Don't Bite me it hurt AHHHHHH"Studien yelled

"Get away for me AHHHHH"Another Studien yelled

Everyone Got Scare what happen all studien because they try escape but zombie eated

"What going on people eating people"Aichi said

"I Don't think so"Naoki replied

"I Don't what to die"Shingo exclaimed

"Hey don't be panic"Misaki said

"They not people it a zombie"Kai replied

Everyon shock and They heard the voice

"I think it a zombie"Shingo said with shaking

"Let hide"Misaki said

Everyone hided but the studien enter with pink hair twin tail,dark voilet hair,wimpy overweight guy with glasses and nurse

"I think can't hide here"familier female voice

"Yeah"

Aichi and other was under the table but shingo bump his head and familier studien heard

"Do you heard that"Familier smart female voice

"Yeah"

Familier male walking toward the table but shingo he eye are closed because so scare and he showed up it was takashi

"Ah"Takashi yelled to try to killed zombie

"Ahhh please don't bite me"Shingo yelled

"Wait,wait calm down we not zombie we still human"Takashi said so quickly

Shingo open his eye he saw takashi.

"Oh it was you"Shingo said

"Are you okay i'm sorry i scare you"Takashi apology

"It okay everyone it just studien"Shingo said

Everyone came out takashi saw aichi with naoki,misaki,kourin and kai.

"Hey sorry for the scare"Takashi apology

"It okay by the way who are you"Aichi said

"I'm Takashi Komuro"

"I'm Rei Miyamoto"

"I'm Saya Takagi"

"I'm Saeko Busujima"

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa"

"I'm Kohta Hirano"

"And what about you"Takashi ask

"I'm Aichi sendou"

"I"m Naoki ishida"

"I'm Shingo Komoi"

"Kai Toshiki"

"I'm Misaki Tokura"

"And i'm Kourin Tatsunagi"

"Hey You the one who scream right"Rei ask

"Yeah we got scare about zombie"Shingo said

"I see"

"But you guy are save"Saeko said

"Yeah"

"Um...why are holding weapon"Aichi ask

"Oh this...this are weapon to procted us to killed zombie"Saya said

"What about you guy"Takashi ask

"We not good to killed zombie because we alway playing vanguard"Kourin said

"Vanguard what that"Rei ask

"Vanguard is cardfight i going show you"Aichi said and he took out her deck

"Card really that card are playing the kid"Saya exclaimed

Everyone Gasped

"Saya sorry about that"Rei apology before she bowed

"It okay"Aichi said

"So that vanguard"Takashi said

"Yeah this is my avatar blaster blade"Aichi said he took out his avatar but there something glowed

"What that"Takashi said he was cover his eye because the light

Everyone cover eye but light disappearing they open the eye,they saw sword appered aichi hand

"What this"Aichi ask

"It a sword for blaster blade"Naoki said

"Really"Aichi ask

"I see your card transforted into weapon"Rei said

~Time skip~

Misaki she have sword of fortuna and kourin she have sword of ashlei

"What about you shingo,naoki and kai"Takashi

"I Try transforted into weapon"Naoki said

"Because your card is dragon"Misaki said

"Yeah"

"Here we stuff of weapon"Rei said she was carry the bag and she opened the bag they saw of gun,sword and other weapon.

Naoki pick the sword,Shingo pick gun and Kai pick shot gun.

"But we still not good to kill the zombie"Misaki said

"It okay you will good to kill the zombie just like saya and me"Rei said

"But it only to hit head"Takashi replied

"Okay"

"Are you ready"Takashi said

"Yeah"

They start the ran,they ready to fight to kill zombie.

**hey how the stories what happen the next chapter,you will know what happen next i looking forward this stories bye bye love and cheer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy this chapter is Ren and other going show that chapter and what this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov**

Takashi opened the door to looked but the zombie it to many arounded the school and hallway and he closed door.

"There to many zombie on hallway"Takashi said

"Really Takashi"Aichi ask

"Yeah"

They heard the voice

"Hurry up you guy they caming on us"Familier female voice

"Yeah i want there where aichi and other'Familier male voice

"I getting teird"Familier male voice cheerfull

Aichi and other gasped

"That voice it sound of"Aichi said

"Ren,Asaka,Suiko and Miwa"Kai replied

"Really you have another studien"Rei ask

"Yeah we have same school of here"Misaki said

"I see we have to save them"Saeko said

"Yeah"

"Are you ready"Takashi said

They nodded

"1...2...3!"Takashi yelled

Takashi kicked the door and Ren,Asaka,Suiko and Miwa saw Aichi and other begging to killed the zombie

"Take this"Aichi said he was slice head with Misaki,Kourin and Naoki.

Shingo,Kai and Kohta shooting head with gun and Takashi,Rei and Saeko Smashed head with bat and Aichi went beside ren

"Are you okay"Aichi ask

"I'm okay"Ren said

"Aichi what going on here"Miwa ask

"And how do you learn that fight"Asaka ask

"It no time to chat we have get out of here"Aichi said

"Come on let go"Takashi yelled

"Yeah"

They start to ran Aichi,Misaki,Kourin and Naoki slice the zombie head and Shingo,Kai and Kohta shooting zombie head and Takashi,Rei and Saeko smashed zombie head and They made it outside same thing to and Aichi saw the bus.

"Takashi i saw the bus"Aichi said he pointing the bus

"Good job Aichi you saw the bus"Takashi said

Aichi nodded and They ran toward the bus and Everyone get on the bus and The bus start to moved Shizuka was driving.

"That was great drive Shizuka"Misaki said

Aichi sat down

"Hey Aichi i want to talk you"Ren said

"What is it Ren"Aichi ask

"That was cool"Ren said with sparkles in his eye

Epic anime fall.

"That enough of nonesens!"Saya yelled and she smacked Ren head

"Ow! That was hurt"Ren said

"He alway like that"Rei wispering

"Yeah"Misaki said

"I agree"Takashi said

"By the way what going on here"Miwa ask

"What happen are studien"Suiko ask

"Are studien turn into zombie after all"Aichi said

"And how do you learn that fight"Asaka ask

"It long story"Misaki said

"And I Forgot something this sword i was holding this is blaster blade sword"Aichi expleinded

"Really"Miwa suprices

"Yeah Take out you deck can turn into weapon"Misaki added

Ren took out his deck turned into weapon of blaster dark But Suiko,Asaka and Miwa can't transport into weapon.

"I see only can transfort into weapon is sword "Misaki said,Sweat dropped.

"We have stuff"Rei said she was carring the bag inside weapon.

Suiko picked Bat,Miwa Picked machine gun and Asaka Picked varies of arrow.

"Great now what"Naoki said

"We have to find the hide place"Saeko said

"Hey that place is better"Shizuka said she was pointing the shop

"What is it?"Aichi ask and he saw the familier shop.

"Hey that my shop"Misaki said

"It that your shop?"Rei ask

"Yeah name is cardcapital it my family shop"Misaki said

"Great Shizuka let go there"Saeko said

Shizuka nodded and the bus stop place park and everyone out of bus they saw zombie is caming but they only one and shingo shooted them

"Great job shingo"Takashi said

"No promble"Shingo replied

Everyone enter the shop and They Kamui and other.

"Kamui,everyone"Aichi said

"Bro i gland you save"Kamui said

"What on earth going on of here"Koutei said

"I don't know"Leon said

"Yeah it same thing what happen are school all studien turn into zombie"Aichi said

"Really!"Kamui exclaimed

"Yeah but we save"Kourin said

"And why are you carry the Weapon and Who that guy"Yuri ask

"I'm Takashi Komuro"

"I'm Rei Miyamoto"

"Saya Takagi"

"I'm Saeko Busujima"

"I'm Kohta Hirano"

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa"

"And you"Takashi ask

"The Great me Kamui Kasturagi"

"I'm Yuri Usui this is my brother Gai Usui"

"I'm Gouki Daimionji this is my little sister Nagisa Daimionji"

"I'm Rekka Tatsunagi my sister is Suiko Tatsunagi"

"It that your sister Kourin"Rei ask

"Yeah"

"I'm Kenji Mtsusada you can cell me Koutei"

"I'm Leon Souryu"

"I'm Jillian and this is my twin sister Sharlene"

"I forgot to tell my name I'm Ren Suzugamori"

"I'm Asaka Narumi"

"I'm Miwa Taishi"

"I'm Christopher Lo you can call me Christ"

"I'm Lee Shenlon"

"I'm Ali Pajeel,Bambina"Ali winked.

Rei,Saya,Saeko and Shizuka got step back and Saya Smacked Ali head

"Hey you too young to make girlfriend!"Saya yelled

"Ow! That hurt"Ali said

"By the way I'm Eiji Saga"

"And I'm Reiji Uno"

"I'm Emi Sendou this my friend Mai Tobita"

"So Aichi is your brother"Rei said

Emi nodded

"And why are holding the weapon"Yuri ask

"What going on of here"Koutei ask

"That..."Misaki said

Misaki expleinded what happen the world

"I see your card turn into weapon to try kill zombie"Yuri said

"Yeah"

"So only card turn into weapon is sword"Koutei said

They nodded and Rekka took out her card turned into weapon of Ramiel But Rei took out the bag inside of weapon and Koutei,Yuri and Gai picked varies of arrow,Kamui,Eiji and Reiji picked bat,Gouki and Nagisa picked gun,Leon,Jillian and Sharlene picked the sword and Christ,Lee and Ali picked the shot gun.

"Okay make all of us"Takashi said

"What about Emi and Mai"Misaki ask

They looked to see Emi and Mai.

"You right we have procted Emi and Mai"Rei said

They hearded tapping the window and they turned head,they saw the zombie.

"Oh no there to many off them"Misaki said

The Glassed start cracking.

"This is bad there no hide around here"Rei said

Aichi was looking around and he looked up.

"Maybe the ceiling"Aichi said he was pointing the ceiling

"He's right"Rei said

Kai shoot the ceiling and everyone went into ceiling,it just thing time all zombie enter the shop and everyone out of window and they went top of roof,they saw everything.

"I'm sceard"Emi said

"Don't worry Emi i will stay with you but first we have to get out of here"Aichi said

"Yeah"

They saw everything all city destroy and smoked and lot of zombie around the street.

**Hey this the end of chapter so what will happen next chapter i looking forward this chapter bye bye love and cheer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry not updating because i can't use the laptop my cousin using in first place nevermind that okay this chapter alice and zero going show his chapter i forgot the title you can tell me about the title and what happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov.**

At night,the girl taking a bath with shizuka and other and Rei was on bath tube with Kourin.

"So Kourin who your boyfriend"Rei ask

"I Don't have the boyfriend"Kourin said

"Yes you have your boyfriend it Aichi Sendou"Rekka said

Kourin face turning red.

"It that true"Rei said

"No Aichi is not my boyfriend"Kourin said,Blushing

"Oh really you alway staring at Aichi all day"Misaki teasing

"And you alway help Aichi for the all day"Yuri teasing

Kourin face turning red so bright.

"How sweet you got Kourin"Saeko said

"No it not true"Kourin said,Blushing

"Oh really how many time you allway staring at Aichi,Kourin"Saya ask

"Um...Huh...Um"Kourin said so shly,blushing

"Everyday you know"Misaki Teasing

"Oh really ha?"Kourin said she was holding tube with cold water.

"Yeah"

Kourin splash the cold water into Misaki.

"Wow not cold enough"Misaki said

* * *

All boy heard everything all girl having fun.

"What wrong with **THEM**"Aichi ask

"They having fun you know"Takashi said

"Really"Kamui ask

"Yeah"

"I see..."

"Hey Aichi i heard all girl said it that true you love Kourin"Takashi ask

Aichi face turning red.**(A/N:It same what happen to kourin went taking a bath)**

**"**No it not true"Aichi said,blushing

"So you don't love Kourin why you blushing"Takashi said

"It was nothing after all"Aichi said

"Okay nevermind that i going watch the news"Takashi said

"And i going to see all girl finish"Aichi said and he stood up.

"Huh?...Okay"Takashi said

* * *

Aichi was walking alone toward the bathroom he was carring the uniform of miyaji academy and the door open all girl come out and Kourin looked Aichi.

"Aichi...what are doing here"Kourin ask

"Um...i'm going take a bath"Aichi said

"I see"

"Okay Aichi it your turn to take a bath"Misaki said

"Okay"

Aichi went into bathroom and he start take a moment all girl change new clothes Kourin and Misaki wearing the uniform of miyaji academy and Rekka,Emi and Mai wearing the uniform of miyaji academy middle school and Asaka and Suiko wearing of fukuwara high school uniform and other wearing t-shirt with underwear.

"Why are not wearing the short"Kourin ask

"Because we don't have clothes"Rei said

"And what that your wearing Kourin"Saeko ask

"This is my old school uniform of miyaji academy high school even middle school"Kourin said

"And Fukuwara high school"Asaka replied

" I see"

* * *

At moment Aichi finish take a bath now he was wearing miyaji academy highschool and he enter the room he saw Kai,Miwa and Kamui he was wearing hitsue highschool and middle school and Ren wearing the Fukuwara highschool and Gouki wearing same thing even Koutei,Gai and Leon and Naoki ans Shingo Wearing Miyaji Academy.

"Hey Takashi how news"Aichi ask

"They say there many zombie outside and what are you wearing"Takashi said

"This my old school uniform miyaji academy"Aichi said

"I see"

Familier nurse and she sat down on bed beside Takashi,Kohta and Aichi and She Hugged **THEM**.It was Shizuka Hugged **THEM**.

"What are you guy doing"Shizuka ask

"S-Shizuka W-What are you doing and W-Why you don't have clothes"Aichi ask

"Well it was nothing"Shizuka said

Shizuka kiss Takashi check and She kiss Kohta check and Kohta got nosebleed and she kiss Aichi check.

"Okay that enough let go Shizuka"Takashi said he help shizuka up here room

Aichi stood up

"What wrong Aichi"Kohta ask

"It was nothing i going my room"Aichi said and he left

~Time skip of on kitchen and saving the girl~

"Brother"Alice called

"What is it Alice"Takashi ask

"My Father is Dead"Alice said

~Time skip again~

Aichi picked the weapon with Koutei and Kai but they finish already.

"Rei Everyone inside already"Aichi ask

Rei nodded

"Great let go in"Aichi said

Everyone in the trunk and start to moving Shizuka who was driving and the trunk crushing all zombie and Saeko went on top with Kohta and Takashi saw everything

"Brother it that your Friend"Alice ask

"Yeah very importan friend"Takashi said

Kohta shooting and Everyone saw zombie going enter but Aichi kicked the zombie before he enter

"That was great kick"Rei said

"It was nothing and Kamui procted Emi and Mai"Aichi said he was picked the sword

Kamui got Blushing

"S-sure"Kamui said

"Thank Kamui and Nagisa,Rekka Stay with Kamui"Aichi said

Kamui shock because Nagisa stay here.

"Sure"Nagisa said cheerfull

Rekka nodded

"Thank you"Aichi said

Aichi went up top on trunk with Saeko and Kohta

"Takashi everything okay"Aichi ask

"Sure i save the Alice and Zero but how going top there"Takashi said

"Jump"Aichi said

"What...what are you saying Aichi there child my back"Takashi ask

"Just jump!"Aichi yelled

Takashi jump out and he grabbed Aichi hand and he get on.

"Thank Aichi your plan is great"Takashi said

"Your welcome"Aichi said

Aichi get inside with Takashi,Saeko and Kohta they saw Nagisa was hugging Kamui and Kamui try let her go and Everyone sweat dropped

"H-how sweet"Takashi said,sweat dropped

"Yeah"

"So what your name"Aichi ask

"I'm Alice this is Zero"Alice said

"Hey how cute name"Emi said

"Well my father are dead can i stay with you"Alice ask

"Sure we alway procted the kid just like Emi and Mai"Aichi said

"Thank you"Alice said

Alice fell asleep with Emi,Nagisa,Rekka,Kamui and Mai and Aichi and other was watching outside everything are destroy all city.

**Hey how the stories everything are okay and what will happen the next chapter you will find out soon and please don't forgot to review and bye bye love and cheer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guy sorry for not updating because i need to take care something nevermind that okay this chapter Saya mother will Appered or not and what will happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

Everyone still inside the trunk and Aichi was taking care Alice but he actived PSYquila and Takashi looked Aichi he saw Aichi eye are glowing blue.

"Aichi are you okay"Takashi ask.

Everyone looked Aichi they saw Aichi eye glowing blue and Aichi friend shock.

"Aichi it something wrong"Rei ask.

Kourin went beside Aichi with other.

"Aichi snap out of it"Kourin said.

"Aichi please wake up"Kai said.

"Sendou..."Leon called.

"Brother..."Kamui called.

But Aichi Fainted and Kourin Hugging.

"Aichi wake up"Kourin said.

She try to Waking up but Aichi won't wake up.

"What happen to Aichi"Saeko ask.

"It does matter Ren,Leon,Chirst Use the PSYquila to look Aichi mind"Misaki said.

Three user PSYquila nodded and They Actived the PSYquila but they finish already.

"He just Fainted and he need to rest for moment"Leon said.

Kourin put ground and Naoki removed his jacket to put Aichi body.

"What was that."Saya ask

"That..."Misaki said.

Misaki expleinded everything.

"So Aichi have the PSYquila with Leon,Ren and Christ and They can heard card voice said"Rei said.

"Yeah"

"_What a mystery_"Takashi thought.

* * *

At moment Aichi start woke up and he looked everyone.

"Everyone..."Aichi said.

They turned head behind,They saw Aichi already woke up.

"Aichi you finally wake"Naoki said.

"How your feeling"kourin ask.

"I'm feeling better now and where Takashi"Aichi said

"He went up the top"Rei said.

"I see"

Aichi stood up and He went up the top of trunk and He saw Takashi was laying and He sat down beside Takashi but Takashi open his eye with shock.

"It something wrong Takashi?"Aichi ask

Takashi turned headed and He saw Aichi beside him.

"Oh Aichi well it was nothing."Takashi said

"I see"

"So how your feeling Aichi?"Takashi ask

"I'm feeling better."Aichi said

"I see hey Aichi."Takashi said

"What is it Takashi?"Aichi ask

"It that true you have PSYquila with Ren,Leon and Christ"Takashi said

"How you know?"Aichi ask

"Well Misaki told us"Takashi said

"Yeah it true."Aichi said

"So you can controlled"Takashi said

"Yeah"

They heard Misaki said and Rei went up to see Aichi and Takashi.

"Aichi,Takashi come on there zombie there come inside hurry"Rei said and She went back inside

Aichi and Takashi looked up they saw all zombie on street and They hurry went inside but it was too late to go inside,The trunk started crushing all zombie and Takashi down with Aichi and Takashi put his hand on Aichi head.

"Turn left"Misaki said

The tunk turned left and They saw the wall.

"Shizuka Stop the trunk"Kourin said

The trunk stop before hit the wall but Aichi start to falling,Takashi reached Aichi hand but it was too late Aichi back hit on the gorund.

"Aichi!"

"Are you okay?"Kourin ask

"I'm Okay"Aichi replied

The zombie are heading toward the trunk and Aichi.

"Oh hurry the zombie caming this way"Kamui said

"I Try but i can't move"Aichi said

"It must be Aichi back hit so hardly"Misaki said

"So what going to can't Leave Aichi like this"Koutei said

"I'll go"Saeko said

"Huh?..."

"Wait Saeko..."Misaki called

Saeko already outside and She start to killed zombie and Takashi went beside Aichi.

"Aichi wait there okay"Takashi said

Aichi nodded

Takashi start to walking but he fell over and he drop the gun.

"What was that for Aichi"Takashi said

"Don't you remember i was beside you"Aichi said

"Oh yeah sorry Aichi i didn't know"Takashi said

"It okay"Aichi replied

"Now what going to do there gun beside the zombie?"Takashi ask

Kohta trowed the shot gun and Takashi caught the shot gun.

"Thank Kohta"Takashi said

"Your welcome"Kohta said

Takashi turned head and he saw the zombie almost beside Aichi but Takashi shooted and Kai came out and He shooted the zombie even Kohta too.

"There no end there too many of them"Takashi said

"Yeah"

Misaki and Kourin came out and They slice all zombie but they too many zombie.

"This is bad"Misaki said

"Some buddy help us"Kourin said

Soldier came out and they shooted the zombie and Female soldier shooted the zombie too.

"Are you guy okay?"Female soldier ask

"We okay"Takashi said

"Can you please removed helment"Misaki said

"Okay"

Female soldier Removed the helment and they saw familier fave and Saya was Yuriko Saya mother.

"It everyone alright?"Yuriko ask

"Yeah we okay"Takashi said

"Mama"Saya called and she hugging her mother.

"Saya i gland you save"Yuriko said

"Yeah..."

Saya start to tearing and Kai carry Aichi on his back and THey went inside the trunk and The trunk start to moved toward Saya house and Aichi was thinking his mother are save.

**S****orry for not updating because I need to take care nevermind that so did you enjoyed and what will happen next chapter and let find out soon and don't forget the review and bye bye love and cheer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy this is my new chapter 5 and what happen this chapter let find out and enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

"stay still Aichi i going push your back it really pain."shizuka said

"you better don't look me."Aichi said

Shizuka push Aichi back and Aichi got little pain.

"why Aichi..."Shizuka ask

"becuase i not wearing the clothes"Aichi said,little blushing

all girl was outside and Takashi was helping Shizuka and Naoki and other are outside too.

"Okay finish now and Aichi you need to rest."Shizuka said and she left

"Are feeling okay."Takashi said

"Yeah."

Someone open the door it was Kourin who enter.

"Takashi how Aich-."Kourin pused

Kourin saw Aichi have no clothes and Kourin turned around to not see Aichi have no clothes and she got blushing.

"Kourin what do you want."Takashi ask

"Well i want ask how Aichi,Takashi."Kourin said

"He feeling better."Takashi replied

"I see Oh yeah that right I have talk you."Kourin said

"Okay."

They left and They went outside for moment.

"What is it?"Takashi ask

"Takashi...Rei want meet you here"Kourin said

"Really!?"Takashi exclaimed

Kourin nodded and Rei came out.

"Thank called him Kourin."Rei said

"Your welcome."Kourin said and she left

* * *

At Bedroom where Aichi was laying on the bed and Kai came in.

"How your feeling Aichi?"Kai ask

"I'm feeling better."Aichi said

"Is still hurt right."Kai said

"Yeah."

"I see."

* * *

At outside Rei Expleinded.

"I see so you worried about your father."Takashi said

"Yeah,But i don't think so."Rei said

~Time skip~

Aichi stood up he was healing already and his back it not pain and he put his clothes and he came out.

"So are you feeling better already."Familier female voice said

Aichi turned head and he saw Saeko who was standing.

"Yeah."

"I see."

"So what are carry Saeko?"Aichi ask

"Is a sword Saya father give me."Saeko said

"I see."

"What about you where you going?"Saeko ask

"I going meet Kourin after all."Aichi replied

"I see so enjoyed to meet Kourin."Saeko said and she left.

Aichi got little blushing and He came Kourin room.

"So what do you want Kourin"Aichi said

"I want to talk you Aichi"Kourin said

"What is it?"Aichi ask

Kourin expleind everything and Aichi shock.

"My Mom?"Aichi said

"That right she here and she want to meet you with Emi."Kourin said

Aichi and Emi came out and They saw Shikzuka was standing and Everyone came out and Emi start to tear and Aichi went beside his mother and he hugging her

"Mom!"Emi yelled and She hugging her mother

"Emi,Aichi i gland you save"Shikzuka said

Everyone saw everything and Takashi and other didn't know what happen.

"Who is she?"Rei ask

"She Shikzuka and Emi mother."Misaki said

"I see."

Everyone inside and Takashi and other meet Shikzuka.

"So miss Sendou why you called us"Alice said

"I want you guy meet take your seat"Shikzuka said

Everyone sat down.

"I gland to meet you so your Aichi friend right."Shikzuka said

"Yeah."

"I understand."Shikzuka said

"So what are you going expleind to us?"Rei said

Shikzuka explied everything.

"I see."

"So your police right so you try to kill zombie."Rei said

"That right."Shikzuka said

"Okay we have to go now"Saeko said

"Alright good luck"Shikzuka said

Everyone left.

~Few minute later~

Shizuka was jumping because she remember her close friend.

"Hahahaa Yes yes i remember now Hahahaa"Shizuka said she was jumping

"What a matter with her?"Alice ask

Shizuka hugging Alice with Zeke on her breast.

"I remember my close friend is Rika"Shizuka said

"She the Prefecture police"Rei said

"That right she Prefecture police and she must be alive"Shizuka said

Shizuka breast on top of Alice head

"More,More imported gi-give me a phone"Shizuka said

"Huh?...Okay"Takashi said he give phone

Shizuka took the Takashi phone.

"Okay there one and two and three and four all number there"Shizuka said.

"It that Number give to you"Kohta said

"Please stop brothering okay"Shizuka said

Shizuka was waitting to answer the phone and the phone answer.

"Hello..."

"Rika...thank goodess you alive"Shizuka said

"It really nice"Rei said

Takashi nodded.

* * *

At airport there was Rika place.

"Okay where you my place is airport"Rika said

"It really supriced you still alive are you okay."Shizuka said

"I'm Okay just tell me where you are"Rika said

T.V turned off and Rika phone are broken and they turned,they saw the light on the sky.

* * *

At Saya house they saw the light on sky and Saya figured already.

"What was that?"Rei ask

"I don't know"Kourin said

~Time skip~

The Bus crashing by the Trunk and Koichi start to wake.

"I'm Alive Huh?"Koichi said

All zombie came there and people shooted all zombie and one people ranning without helping and Saya expliend everything.

"So are electronice are dead"Misaki said

"That right."Saya replied

People but the candele down on ground and Soichiro and Yuriko and Shikzuka went down.

"Everything okay."Soichiro said

"Daddy."Saya called

Saya expliend everything.

"That a point it okay everything"Soichiri said

"Daddy..."Saya said

They heard the gun shooted.

"Stay back"The men said and he shooted all zombie but zombie pulled him and start eated.

"Close the gate don't let dead came inside"Soichiro said

"Kamader there people outside"Men said

"If you not close gate we lose everything do it"Soichiro said

Men nodded and the close the gate and one zombie enter.

"There one came in"Men said

Kohta ready shooted.

"Inside pocket"Kohta said and he shooted the zombie"There one for the all"

"Sorry kid i was wrong about you"Men said

"Kamader,Shikzuka i brouthed weaponed for you"Men said

Yuriko trowed the clothes was carring on her back and Shikzuka remove the ponytail her hair and They tearring the skirt a little and they put the weapon on her shoulder and they finish there rose surronded of them and All boy blushing and Saya cover Kohta eye and Miwa cover Kamui eye and Naoki and Shingo cover on Team S.I.T Genuis Eye and Aichi cover Reiji and Eiji eye.

"Used Saya"Yuriko said she was giving her gun

"That Luger P08 pistol"Kohta said

"I don't know how to used wait a minueted how you used gun before"Saya said

"I was Wall street stock i was better shooting than your father"Yuriko said

Everyone was thinking was kinda Yuriko looked like.

"Do you know used don't you Hirano"Yuriko said

"Yes Mama now what are you doing Yes Mama"Kohta said he was rised her hand

Shikzuka went beside Aichi.

"Used Aichi"Shikzuka said she was giving her Double shot gun

"That Double shot gun"Takashi said

"Mom I don't know how used"Aichi said

~Time skip to expleind and Zombie enter~

Zombie came in and Men scream start to eated by zombie.

"Everyone stay back"Takashi said

Everyone stay back and other place all people are ranning around and started eated by zombie.

"Oh no what going on"Women said

Women saw zombie was walking toward to her and she felled down.

"Wait...wait calm down you don't be panic"Women said

Women saw the knight and she took the knight and she slice the zombie and zombie came behind the women.

"This is all your fault die...die"Woman said and she pulled my zombie and zombie was eated the women.

Man was try to smack zombie but Takashi shooted zombie away.

"Show the gun on shoot on her chest Fire"Takashi said and he shooted the zombie.

Saeko,Kourin,Misaki,Naoki,Ren,Leon,Jillian,Sharlene and Aichi was slice all zombie and Saeko kicked zombie and Zombie try to bite Saeko and Saeko was save by Kourin and She smile even Saeko and Kohta shooting all zombie and Alice give the gun and he shooted the zombie.

"There no end"Takashi said

"I know right"Saeko replied

Everyone went inside

~Time skip expleinded~

"I thought you going find your parent but your not you better find you parent"Soichiro said

"Yes sir"Takashi replied

"Sendou don't worry about your Mother i'm sure she save"Soichiro said

Aichi nodded

"Hirano take care my dauther"Soichiro said

"Dad what do you mean by-"Saya pused

Yuriko garbbed Saya arm and She slapped Saya cheek and Saya touched her cheek and she was suprices.

"Mom?"Saya ask

"Stop acting like child you know...i give you the story but i sorry of that"Yuriko said

"Miss Takagi"Alice called

"Be a good girl just listen your big brother and big sister okay"Yuriko said she was hugging Alice

"Okay"

"Emi be save and stay with your brother"Shikzuka said

"Alright"

Yuriko went down.

"Get out of here"Yuriko said

"Mom...I love you so much"Saya said with tear

They ran and Soichiro took out his sword.

~time skip again~

Men Expleinded eveything the trunk will finish for moment.

"Well then look you going to finish this"Saeko said

Takashi shooted zombie with Kotha,Shingo,Kai,Gouki and Team S.I.T Genies and Saeko slice zombie with Kourin and Misaki and Naoki slice Zombie another place with Ren,Leon,Jillian and Sharlene and Rei was shooted zombie and Aichi slice all zombie But Zombie grabbed Aichi sword and He start to pulled and Aichi hit back again and he try to pulled and he can not.

"Aichi!"

Aichi saw Takashi and Takashi smack hand and he grabbed Aichi and he shooted.

"Are you okay"Takashi said

Aichi nodded

Shizuka give stepped back and she saw zombie behind her.

"Take this"Alice said she rolled the teird and teird hit zombie it unable to move.

"i gotted"Saya said and she was using the Luger P08 pistol and she shooted zombie and she clean her face.

"That was so cool"Shizuka mutterd

"What are thinking doing there"Saya said

~time skip again~

Shizuka start to drive.

"Everyone get inside"Shizuka called

Everyone went inside to trunk.

"Hey upon"Takashi said

"Sorry guy i can't go with you"Men said

Saya was worried and Trunk start to move and Trunk crushed all zombies and Soichiro saw trunk and Trunk passed and they left and they saw the bus was blocked them.

"Oh no there no way out"Kamui said

"Yes they are"Rei added

Trunk left and Saeko holded the door.

"Look out!"Takashi yelled he pulled Saeko

The Trunk passed and The door broken.

* * *

At Saya house.

"They really gone"Soichiro said

"Don't worry about them i'm sure will be fine"Yuriko said

"Yeah i give Takashi Double shot gun"Shikzuka said

* * *

At the Trunk,Everyone still inside and Emi start to tear.

"I'm going miss Mom"Emi said

Aichi hug Emi.

"So where we going to hide?"Misaki ask

"I don't know..."Rei said

"I see"

"Well let go find the hide place"Takashi said

Aichi looked outside and he saw Miyaji Academy High School.

"Shizuka stop"Aichi said

Shizuka stop the trunk.

"Why we stop?"Saya ask

Misaki and Other Looked outside and they saw Miyaji Academy.

"It Better to hide there"Aichi said

They went outside and They saw Miyaji Academy.

"What is this school?"Rei ask

"This are old school Miyaji Academy highschool"Misaki expleind.

"And there a Middle school"Rekka said

"Okay...I think save there"Takashi said

"Yeah"

Takashi and other lead there a school and everything will be fine.

* * *

Sor**ry of not updating it major skip and So i going to be rest for the moment and what will happen the next chapter you will find out soon and i hope so enjoyed the stories bye bye love and cheer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy sorry for not updating because i watching the cardfight vanguard movie:neon messiah nevermind that this is my new chapter and i can make the Kaichi it kinda make me great and enjoyed.

Normal pov.

At Everyone in the Cardfight Club. Takashi and other didn't know what club it that.

"What is this club?."Takashi ask

"This is the cardfight club."Aichi said

"I see but you make this club by yourself."Rei said

"Yeah but Thank Kourin help me."Aichi said

"I see.."

"Hey there problem."Kotha said

"What is it?"Aichi ask

"There zombie on the middle school."Kohta said

"Huh?"

They went to the window to see everything. There zombie on middle school all studein are eated by zombie even the child. that was great shock.

"So what going to do now?."Saeko ask

"Maybe we can block the stair, right."Aichi said

"Yeah Aichi right let do it."Rei said

They went outside the cardfight club expect the child. They put the heavy object to block the stair and another hallway same thing. Everyone back to cardfight club.

"That was great plan, Aichi."Rei said

"Not really."Aichi said

Zeke pee Kai shoes as Kai shock.

"Hey!"Kai yelled

Everone laught expect Alice as Misaki, Kourin, Takashi and Aichi who try keep them laught.

"Zeke pee Kai shoes. I can't stop laughting!?."Kamui laught

"Will you Shut Up!."Kai shouted

"Pfft."Misaki, Kourin, Takashi and Aichi little laught.

"Poor Kai. Zeke pee Kai shoes."Miwa laught.

"Shut Up!."Kai shouted. tickmark apperened on his head

"I wish i can bring my camera."Ren laught.

"Yeah."Miwa and Kamui agreeded

Kai smacked three idiot head.

"Ow!"

"Okay that enought. come on Kai let clean up your shoes."Aichi said.

"Fine."

They went out as they made it Boy bathroom and Aichi clean Kai shoes.

"Thank for everything, Aichi."Kai said

Aichi got blushing.

"Y-your welcome, Kai."Aichi said, Blushing

"You so cute, went you blushing."Kai teasing.

Aichi face turning red as Kai stood up.

"Come on, Let go."Kai said

"Wait Kai."Aichi called

"What is it?."Kai ask

"Can you stay with me."Aichi said

Kai got blushing

"S-sure why not."Kai said, Blushing

Kai hugging Aichi but Miwa came the boy bathroom as he saw Kai and Aichi are hugging each other.

"Hey what are you doing?~"Miwa ask

They shock. Aichi pushing Kai away and Both of them are blushing.

"You two are dating each other~"Miwa teasing

"Shut Up!"Kai shouted

Aichi face turning deep red.

"Come on, Aichi let go."Kai said, he grabbed Aichi hand

They made it cardfight club with Miwa as They noticed Kai and Aichi.

"What happen with them?."Saya ask

"Those two are dating~"Miwa teasing

Kai smacked Miwa head.

"It that true Brother you dating jerk Kai?."Kamui ask

"No!"Aichi shouted

"Nevermind that but there another have plan?."Takashi ask

"No...there nothing to do."Aichi said

"I see. so we can camp here."Takashi said

"Yeah"

* * *

At night. everyone fell asleep expect Kai as Aichi grabbed Kai clothes to pulled him and he hugged Kai.

"A-Aichi what are you doing..."Kai wispering

"So warm.."Aichi said so sleepy

"Are you dreaming or something.."Kai wispering

Kai fell asleep beside Aichi as same place.

It really short but don't worry i can make longer it really sweet Kaichi ^_^ nevermind that i hope so enjoyed my stories bye bye love and cheer and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy this is my new chapter sorry for not updating i'm really busy nevermind that i wonder what will happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.

Normal pov

Aichi woke up as he saw Kai was sleeping beside him. Finally Kai woke up and he saw Aichi was woke up already as he face are red. suddely Aichi screamed and he slapped Kai as the other woke up heard the screamed.

"Aichi everything it...fine."Misaki said

They saw Aichi was standing and Kai was on ground with Red mark on his cheek.

"What going on?."Takashi ask

"It nothing."Aichi said

"I see."

"Okay guy let's go there nothing to happen."Miwa said

Everyone went out. Aichi help Kai got up and He put the ice box to Kai cheek.

"I'm sorry to slap you."Aichi apologies

"It okay but next time don't to that again."Kai said

"Yeah...didn't know you sleep beside me."Aichi said

"Me too."Kai replied

"Come on let's go out i think everyone waitting for us."Aichi said

Kai nodded as they went out but Aichi sense something as he turned head around.

"What wrong?."Kai ask

"I think someone who following us."Aichi said

"Really."

Aichi nodded

"It right over there."Aichi said, he pointed the wall

Naoki walking toward wall as he looked behind that wall only he saw three box.

"Oh...it just box guy."Naoki said, he walking toward them

The box start move as Takashi noticed the box and Naoki scared away. Box trowed away as they saw the familier face.

"Oh it you."Naoki said

"The Student Council."Misaki said

They went inside the Cardfight club.

"So did you escape your office, right."Misaki said

"Yeah...it kinda a nightmare all studien screaming everywhere."Naitou said

"As we saw the weird people eating the studien."Suwabe said

"And who are you the different school?."Maki ask

"Oh i'm Takashi Komuro."

"I'm Rei Miyamoto."

"I'm Saya Takagi."

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa"

"I'm Alice this is Zeke."

"I'm Kotha Hirano."

"And I'm Saeko Busujima."

"It nice to meet you."Maki greeted

"So tell you saw everything."Misaki said

"Okay i tell you."Maki said

~Flashback~

After Aichi and other attend different school. Maki doing her office with Naitou and Suwabe as they heard the screamed and they open the door a little and they saw the studien are ranning around.

"Everyone over there to escape, Come on."Studien said

But She pulled by zombie and eated as Studien saw everything and they ran the another hallway. The Student Council saw everything as zombie walking toward them but they close door and they put the heavy object on door.

~Flashback end~

"So that what happen."Naitou said

"I see. It same what happen are school is begin attack our school by Zombie."Takashi said

"Zombie what that?."Maki ask

"That you saw. The zombie eating people alive our studien eated by zombie and the studien turned zombie too."Saya said

"Saya right. But you better be careful okay."Aichi said

They nodded.

"Well let go."Misaki said

They nodded again. They went out and they went the stair as Aichi removed heavy object a little as he saw lot zombie there.

"Okay there lot zombie down there."Aichi expleinded

"I see."

"Are you ready."Takashi said. he was ready to kick the heavy object.

"Yeah."

"One...Two...Three!."Takashi shouted

Takashi kick the heavy object as zombie hint by heavy object. They went down and they killed all zombie. Aichi slice all zombie with Naoki and other who using the sword as Kai shout the zombie even the other. they made it the office and they sat down.

"Well think better enought."Misaki said

Rei saw the water. she picked up to drink. Saya clean her face. Saeko, Misaki and Kourin sat down on chair to rest

"So what now?."Naoki ask

"I don't know."Aichi replied

"Here."Rei said. she give water to Takashi.

"Thank."Takashi replied. he took the water to drinked

"So Shizuka do you have a car key?."Leon ask

"Oh...a...well."Shizuka said. she search her bag to get key but she forgot

"If you have key we can get out of here."Naoki said

"Well. No i left the key on my clinic in Fujimi High School."Shizuka said

Kohta looked the window as he saw the bus.

"Hey i saw the bus."Kohta said

"So we can used, Right."Shizuka said

"Yeah."

"There the bus key."Maki said. She was holding the key.

"Thank Maki."Shizuka agreed. she took the key.

They noticed to Rei because Rei looked shock. Saeko took to remote to make the sound louder as they heard news as everyone watching the T.V and the news expleinded everything what happend the world as T.V turned off. Everyone shock.

Hey sorry of not update i'm busy about my school it really hard by the way thank you for reading i hope so like it bye bye love and cheer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guy sorry for not update i'm too busy to my school after all. nevermind that this is my new chapter as they try escape the school and what will happen this chapter. let find out and enjoyed.

Normal pov.

Everyone shock to heard the new as Aichi looked out side there lot zombie around the school.

"There lot's zombie around here."Aichi said

"Saya expleind what happen those people?."Kai ask

Saya expleind everything.

"now i understand."Misaki said

"So that way all people are acting weird in first palace because those zombie."Maki said

"That's right."

"Okay there a plan. we need to go the another school to save the studien."Aichi expleind

"Yeah. Hitsue high and Fukuwara."Kai said

"Your right Aichi and Kai. Gesh i didn't know both of you are plan so great."Rei said

"And what in first palace we still in the cardfight club and the yesterday?."Takashi ask

Aichi and Kai blushing as Miwa smirked.

"Those two are dating~."Miwa teasing

Kai smacked Miwa head.

"Ow!"

"Nevermind that so Let's go."Takashi said

"Yeah."

Takashi kick the door as they killed all zombie.

~few minute later~

Everyone sat down on stair.

"So what now?."Naoki ask

"Just rest, alright."Shingo said

"Okay."

They heard the scream as Misaki realized the scream. They went down the stair as they saw Akari and other studien was holding a mop and bat.

"Get away! what are you doing."Studien said

"This is bad."The girl studien said

"_I hope, Misaki is alright."_Akari thought.

"Stay back."Men studien said but he was attacked by Zombie.

All girls stay back as they saw Zombie ready attacked them but someone slice. It was Aichi slice the zombie with Saeko as Kai shout the zombie as Kourin and Misaki with other ran down stair and they killed all zombie. After few minute later all zombie are dead as Aichi sat down the stair

"Here Aichi."Saeko said, she give the towel.

"Thanks."Aichi said, He tooked the towel to clean his face.

"Misaki i gland you still save."Akari said, she was hugging Misaki.

"Yeah but calm down yourself."Misaki said

Akari nodded.

"What sa plan?."Naoki ask

Aichi saw the shoes. he took the shoes and he looked the another hallway there lot's zombie as he saw the door was open. Aichi trowed the shoes and shoes hit the locker as zombie heard the sound as they walk.

"All clear."Aichi said

"Nice."Rei said

"Good plan."Takashi said, he tapped Aichi shoulder.

They went down as Aichi first outside and he expleinded everything. the girls studien went down who was holding the bat but bat hit the iron as Everyone shock. all zombie heard the sound.

"Everyone, Ran!."Takashi yelled

They ran to get the bus.

"Why we going ran we have own weapon, right?!."Saya exclaimed

Zombie try attacked Saya but Saeko save her.

"We have to ran to killed all zombie."Saeko said

"And what wrong we have to ran?."Rei asked

"Yeah we can ran and killed the zombie."Aichi said

Kohta try to shout the zombie.

"There to many of theme."Kohta said

Takashi shouted the zombie.

"No time to chat. just ran!."Takashi said

They ran to get bus as zombie blocked them and Aichi slice with Saeko and other who using the sword as Kai shouted all zombie even other as they made it the bus. Shizuka will drive the bus. Aichi slice all zombie as zombie try attacked Aichi but Aichi dodget it and he kicked the zombie as zombie lost the balance. Aichi use the sword to slice.

"Jeez...I never see that thing before."Studien Muttered

"What do you say?."Aichi ask

"Nothing."Studien replied

Akari noticed the zombie was behind her. Zombie attack Akari.

"AAAAAHHHH!"Akari yelled

"Akari!."Misaki shouted

"Ouch! It hurt."Akari shouted

Misaki slice the zombie as she saw Akari was laying with blood but she still breathing. Everyone went Misaki to see what happen.

"Akari."Aichi called

Akari open her eye as she saw Misaki and other.

"Everyone I'm sorry i really didn't know zombie was behind me."Akari said

"It okay, Akari it just..."Misaki said as tear caming out her eye.

"Misaki I'm sure you still save as you can."Akari said

Misaki nodded. Saeko went to Akari and she grab the sword as Misaki try stop her but Kourin and Naoki garb her to block. Aichi cover Kamui eye as Shingo and Miwa cover team sit genius eye. Emi, Alice and Mai hide Shizuka behind and Saya.

"I really don't like killed you but the zombie attack you. you will turned to zombie too. do you want killed you or i can leave you alone."Saeko said

"Just do it."Akari said with tear.

"No! Don't do this!."Misaki shouted with tear.

Saeko slice Akari as Misaki have great shock what happen her friend with tear. Finally Akari is dead. Takashi put the clothes top Akari to cover.

"I'm sorry what happen to your best friend, Misaki."Saeko apologies

"It okay. it was accident to killed her."Misaki said

Aichi saw the zombie came out.

"Everyone let's go, now."Aichi said

They nodded. Kai noticed Misaki. he went beside her as Aichi saw Kai ranning toward Misaki.

"Misaki let's get out of here."Kai said

"Just leave me alone."Misaki replied

"I know your friend are dead but we have get out of here."Kai said

"Just leave me alone!."Misaki shouted with tear.

Kai hugged Misaki to calm down. he noticed Aichi was watching them as Aichi can feel the pain but he looked sad to saw that and he walking away.

"Everything will be fine, Misaki."Kai said

"Okay. i'm calm down."Misaki said

"Alright now let's go."Kai said

Misaki nodded. Kai help Misaki got up and he grab Misaki hand to start to ran. they made it bus as Shizuka start to drive already and they escape for miyaji already as Kai sat down beside Misaki as Misaki fell asleep on Kai shoulder even Kai was fell asleep. Aichi saw that as he start to tear. Kamui noticed Aichi who was crying.

"Brother everything okay and why you crying."Kamui said

"Kai how could you."Aichi muttered

Kamui looked Kai as he saw Kai was sleeping with Misaki and he shock what happen as he went Kai with angry.

"Hey how could you do that!."Kamui shouted.

Everyone turned around as Kai and Misaki woke up as Kai saw Kamui with angry face.

"How could you do that."Kamui shouted

"What do you mean?."Kai ask

"Aichi why you crying?."Familier female voice.

Kai looked behind Kamui as he saw Emi was asking her brother who was crying.

"Aichi are you okay?."Kai asked

Aichi stood up and he went Kai as Kamui move and Aichi slapped Kai cheeck as Everyone shock expect Kamui.

"Aichi what was that for?."Kai asked

"Kai how could you."Aichi said with tear.

"What do you mean, Aichi i never hurt you before."Kai said

Kai feeling something as he saw his hand was holding Misaki hand. Kai shock.

"Aichi I'm sorr-"Kai cut because Aichi slapped him again

"You betraying me all day i thought you love me but your not."Aichi said

Everyone shock to heard that.

"Aichi it not true what your saying."Kai said

"Kai it over between us. i will never forgive you what you did."Aichi said

"No Aichi i refuse to leave you."Kai said

"Aichi calm down."Emi said

"Kai it over okay, i will never forgive you what you did you love Misaki not me."Aichi said

"Aichi it not tru-"Kai cut again because Aichi walking away.

"Shizuka stop the bus."Aichi said

Shizuka stop bus. Aichi grabbed his sword. he open the door as he jump off. Kai stood up to rushed to him and he went beside the door.

"Aichi where you going?."Saya asked

"I'm doing alone by myself."Aichi said before he walking away.

"Aichi it not what you thinking."Kai said

Aichi didn't listen. he just walking.

"Aichi."Kai called

Kai sighed as he turned to other who was glared to him.

"What?."Kai asked

"Kai I never forgive you what you did for Aichi."Takashi said

"Yeah you betray him."Rei said

"Look guy it was accident to love Misaki."Kai said

"Accident. you love Aichi and what are you thinking about!."Naoki shouted

"Naoki calm down."Kourin said

"Come on guy just leave him alone."Saya said

Everyone went back the chair expect Miwa, Emi, Mai, Ren, Asaka, Rekka, Suiko, Leon, Misaki and Alice.

"Kai maybe you forgive Aichi what you did."Emi said

"I'll try forgive him but he won't listen. this is all my fault i really did i love Misaki."Kai said

"Kai it not your fault. it my fault."Misaki said

"Hey don't say that."Miwa said

"Both of you not your fault. it was accident what you did."Alice said

"Yeah."

"Hey Kai you better catch Aichi to forgive him."Ren said

"Yeah. Kai you loved Aichi."Rekka said

Suiko nodded even Leon agreed

"Okay see you guy later."Kai said before he left

"Good luck."

Kai going catch Aichi to forgive him.

* * *

Poor Aichi he really sad but Kai will forgive him or Aichi still refuse to forgiveness let find out the next chapter and i hope so you like this story. bye bye love and cheer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this my new chapter i'm sure Kai will forgive Aichi maybe let find out this chapter and enjoyed.

Normal pov.

Aichi was walking alone as he was thinking about Kai but he snapped out it.

_"Kai i thought you love me but your not."_Aichi thought

~Flashback~

Aichi saw Kai was Hugging Misaki to calm down. he feeling bad before he walking away.

~Flashback end~

Aichi snapped out it. he looked his sword as he grabbed sword together. he noticed zombie was behind him as zombie try attacked Aichi but Aichi turned around and he slice the zombie. he sighed

"_That was so close."_Aichi thought

Aichi start to walking away. he heard the voice called him as he turned around. he saw the figure. It was Kai who was searching him and called him but he turned head to Aichi.

"Aichi."Kai called

"Kai why are you doing here?."Aichi asked as tearing coming out his eye

"I came here to see you Aichi."Kai said

"Kai i thought you love Misaki, if you love her just leave me alone."Aichi said

Kai shock.

"No it not true what your say and i refuse to leave you alone."Kai said

"Kai leave me alone."Aichi said with tear before he ranning away.

Kai grabbed Aichi arm.

"i'm sorry what i did."Kai said.

Aichi shock. he looked back to Kai.

"Kai. what do you say?."Aichi asked

"I'm sorry what i did. i didn't know you was watching me and i really didn't know i was loving Misaki but I love you, Aichi"Kai said

Aichi shock the heard as he start to tear with smile.

"Kai i know how much you feeling but i will forgive you and i love you too, Kai."Aichi said with tear

Aichi hugging Kai as They ready to kissing but the bus came.

"Hello there lovingbird."Shizuka greeted

They broke the kiss. Aichi pushed Kai away as Kai fell on ground.

"What happen there?."Naoki ask

"It nothing."Aichi said

"Brother i gland to see you again."Kamui said

"I miss you, Aichi."Emi said, she hugging Aichi

"Kai did you forgive Aichi."Miwa said

"Yeah."

"I see. sorry about what happen."Takashi apologies

"Yeah."

"Hey boss lady so we going the hitsue or fukuwara."Naoki said

"Aichi said we heading the hitsue right."Misaki said

"Yeah."

"then let's go."Rei said

They nodded as they get on the bus. the bus start to move as they made it the hitsue.

"So this is hitsue high?."Saya asked

"Yeah."

Kourin feeling nervous. Misaki noticed to Kourin.

"What wrong Kourin?."Misaki asked

"I don't like to see Morrikawa."Kourin said

Misaki and other sweat drop expect Takashi and other.

"Oh that right."Aichi said

"What wrong that guy?."Rei asked

"That...Because he have crazy moment to see Kourin everyday."Misaki expleinded

"Oh..."

"He really idiot i never seen."Saya said

"Come on we can stay here along as we can."Aichi said

"Yeah."

They enter to hitsue and Kai remember the club.

"I know where Morrikawa and Izaki hided."Kai said

"What is it?."Rei asked

"Just followed me."Kai said before he walking away.

"Okay."

They followed Kai. They made it the club.

"That's right. The cardfight club."Miwa said

"Another cardfight club."Saya said

Miwa nodded

"It really same to Ren."Shingo said

"Oh...?."

"Come on let's go inside."Misaki said

"Yeah."

Takashi open the door as room empty.

"No one in there."Takashi said

"Weird this is Morrikawa and Izaki came form."Miwa said

They heard the bump as Aichi looked under the table as he saw Izaki.

"Izaki."Aichi called

Izaki saw Aichi was looking him.

"Aichi i gland you save."Izaki said

Aichi help Izaki out of the table. After few minute they expleind everything.

"I see. so that why what happen."Izaki said

"Yeah."

"By the way where Morrikawa?."Aichi asked

"That..."

"Kourin!."Voice shouted

Kourin shock. It was Morrikawa shouted her.

"I gland you save my love."Morrikawa shouted

Someone hit Morrikawa. it was Kamui hit Morrikawa with the bat.

"That was close."Kamui said

Everyone sweat drop.

"Well we better get out off here."Aichi said

They nodded.

~Time skip escape Hitsue and Fukuwara~

Morrikawa was sitting the chair as Kyou was sitting too as Bus stopped

"shizuka why we stop?."Izaki said

"There lot's zombie there."Shizuka said, she pointting the street.

"Yeah."

"Look like we going killed them."Saeko said

They nodded as Saeko open the door. They went down and they start to killed all zombie.

~Few minute later~

All zombie dead. Aichi can heard something. he stood up as he saw the bomb. it make shock and he went the other.

"Everyone there bomb there."Aichi said

"WHAT!."

"Come on guy get on."Aichi said

"What about you Aichi?."Takashi asked

"You guy go a head. we going meet you guy again."Aichi said

"Are you sure?."Rei asked

Aichi nodded

"Okay we heading the Mall okay."Rei said

"Okay."

"I'm caming with Aichi."Kai said

"Alright. Now go!."Aichi shouted

they nodded.

"Aichi be carefull."Emi said

Aichi nodded as Bus start to move. Aichi and Kai ran another direction as Bomb expluinded. Aichi and Kai ran so fast as they made it out of a corner.

"That was close."Kai panted

Aichi nodded. Kai fell something. he turned around, he saw the zombie on stair with helment as zombie fell to Kai. Kai pushed the helment to get away but zombie bump Kai head the helment as Zombie try attacked Kai. Aichi use the rock and he smacked Zombie as finally zombie dead already. Aichi helping Kai to got up

"Are you okay?."Aichi asked

"I'm okay."Kai said

"You really suprices, Kai."Aichi said

"Yeah."

"So how we heading a Mall?."Aichi asked

Kai saw the motor. he called Aichi.

"Aichi let's ride the motor."Kai said

Aichi get on the motor as Kai going drive the motor as motor start to moved.

"Aichi hold my tummy . i don't like to loss you."Kai said

"Uh... Right."Aichi replied

Aichi hold Kai tummy as they was heading the mall.

"Kai i think we can be together as we can, right."Aichi said

"Uh...Yeah."Kai replied

Aichi gave Kai smile. he hold Kai tummy so tight as Kai can feel the pain.

"Aichi it hurt."Kai said

"Oh... I'm sorry."Aichi apologies

"It okay."Kai replied

Aichi feeling bad because he was worried about his mother. Kai noticed to Aichi.

* * *

Sorry for not updating i'm too busy my school Nevermind that i hope so like my stories and don't forget to review bye bye love and cheer.


End file.
